


情人

by XOH012



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOH012/pseuds/XOH012





	情人

他偶然还是会回忆起十六岁的时候，而这样的回忆常常是通过一张泛黄了的老照片。那张照片是在大约1928年时候拍的，在叻南里路上的那个照相馆。那张照片里的他没有笑，用那种很肃穆和平静的神色，几乎显得悲苦地望着镜头。他的脸很苍白，是中国人的肤色，毋宁说是属于中国北方人的，在日复一日郁闷的热带天气里显得很是扎眼。后来他在面朝湄南河的别馆里和徐英浩做爱的时候，对方曾经吻着他的耳垂很含糊地问及这一点。他垂下头去，顺从地把脆弱的脖颈裸露出来。我有四分之一中国人的血统，他说，我甚至有中国人的名字。

那你会说中国话吗？不会，我会讲法语和英语，但我不会中国话。他很诚实地回答。他是用英语回答的。他的英语带着一点西贡的口音，那是因为教会学校里兼教两门外语的女教师是西贡人。那是个并不年轻的女人，总是穿着深玫瑰紫色的奥黛，那种奥黛在肩膀上加过垫肩，显得很有一点欧洲的味道。“她说西贡有很多中国人，像我祖母的家族那样，”他说，“我有时候也想看看，从这里的山一直翻过去，一直走过去，能不能见到他们。”

这样的话徐英浩是不能理解的，他也不需要被理解，于是会掐断话头去亲吻对方的嘴唇。那个时候是十六岁的五月，教会学校恰好是在放暑假，而在这个永远处在酷热之中的国度里讲暑假也好像显得没有意义。父亲在假期伊始前的一个星期提及要去暖武里的洋房度假，他拒绝了。“你不愿他是你的父亲。”徐英浩听过以后笑着讲。“他是，so-called。”他说。

他并没有过多向徐英浩吐露自己家族的组成，“我是养子”，他只是这么说，徐英浩就很自然而然地接受了。那可能是某种大洋彼岸的礼仪，是听到多么诡谲的传闻都要装作淡然置之那样。对于自己出生的地方他已经毫无印象了，乳母曾经提起过也似乎并不是西贡，他应该是出生在堤岸的，他长着一张堤岸中国人的面孔，是那种白皙又阴柔的长相，而这样的长相在暹罗并不多见。代代定居在帕那空边的家族缺少男性子嗣，他就是为这样的理由被带来这里的，然后在他不相识的面孔中间长大。在他上面有五个姐姐，最大的姐姐三年前嫁到了法国，最小的姐姐只比他要大一个月，还是可以算作小孩的年纪。而他自己也不过是小孩的年纪。十六岁，是一切都才刚刚开始的年纪。

他也就是在这个年纪上遇到徐英浩的。这一点他记得很清楚，那时候距离暑假的开始不过半个月。徐英浩算是那种少年，那种，是那些出生在比欧洲还要遥远的地方的男孩。他们在那些地方出生和长大，讲英语法语或是西班牙语，穿浅米黄色绉绸的马甲和西装，香水藏匿在袖口，避开阳光躲在豪华双门轿车里。他第一次见到徐英浩就是在那样一辆红色双门轿车里。那辆车停在他的身侧，他不认得车的型号。徐英浩从那上面下来的时候穿着一件乳白色埃及棉织的长袖衬衫，衬衫角规矩地塞在西装短裤里，脚尖略微分开，用一种仿佛属于上流社会的庄重姿势站在那里。“你好。”少年这样说，声音很厚重，不像是暹罗人讲英语时候会拔高的轻浮声调，“你好，我是想告诉你，你很漂亮。”

少年用的词语是lovely，是那种暧昧又模糊的赞美。他为此很讶异，他不知道有人会像这样直接地，像赞美女人一样对他说“你很漂亮”。他有一张美丽的脸，这一点他自己清楚。不是那种娇怯和迎合的脸，像养父有过的那些女人那样。他以为自己是那种显得有几分冷淡的长相，而他没有想过这张脸也会吸引男人的目光。他避开阳光抬起眼睛去，便在那时候看见徐英浩的脸，是和他自己的一样白皙瘦长的面孔。那时候他确实误以为徐英浩是中国人的后裔，是某位富有的，遍布千里之外那片殖民地的华商后代。因而当对方以那种温柔又充满侵略性的语调询问他的名字的时候，他便似乎是刻意避开了养父家族的姓氏，“李永钦，”他说。

于是一切平凡的爱情从交换姓名开始。一个庸俗的故事，在二十年后便没有人再愿意提起了的故事，他会称之为少年时代某个夏天的消遣。而那到底是不是消遣，也没有人会去在意。红色双门轿车停在他的旁边，在他上教会学校去的时候，在他往岸边市场去的时候，或者就是他仿佛无所事事伫立在住宅门口的时候。那或许是十七岁徐英浩独特的求偶方式，像是一只羽毛很漂亮而不懂得收敛的山雀。轿车停到他的旁边，他就听见徐英浩在讲：“嗨，又看见你了。”而最蠢不过的人都明白这一切都是出于刻意。他便低头走过去，像是做错了什么事情一样默默无言地，他以为那就是拒绝了，而徐英浩就会装作好像是看不懂。

像是很有耐心的幼年狮子那样，十七岁的徐英浩已经懂得了狩猎最基本的法则。而他是知道的，也知道自己就好像某种孱弱的猎物暴露在温柔而野心勃勃的视线里。他的败北似乎就只是时间长短的问题而已。1928年的暑假是他印象里最热的一次，而且似乎总是弥漫着一股奇异的腐烂的臭味。他后来想是那时候养过的一只绯胸鹦鹉，是伯父从孟买带回来的。他很喜欢，于是养在不怕潮的柚木鸟笼里。鸟笼挂在临街的窗户上，早晨六七点钟的时候便要撤下来，到晚上六七点钟再挂回去，是为了不要被太阳曝晒到。一直到某一天他终于没有把鸟笼取下来，于是那只鹦鹉就那样被晒着，一直晒着，没能到午时就死了。没有人记得要取下鸟笼来，死亡的鹦鹉在下午开始发臭。而那种溃烂的腐臭就一直弥漫在那里，在闷热潮湿的临街窗户那里，一直持续了整个暑假。

没有取下鸟笼的前一晚，他坐上红色的双门轿车走了。就是第二天他失去了喜欢的鹦鹉。那或许早应该成为某种隐喻。红色的双门轿车带着他开到吞武里，那座面朝湄南河的葡式别馆。他跟着十七岁的徐英浩走进去，就是走进去的那一秒钟他知道徐英浩不再是徐英浩了。十七岁的徐英浩变成他的情人，变成他有过的第一个男人。他站在布置得很简洁的房间里，四周是晦暗的日光。日光照在他的脸上，一线，恰好映亮他一边琥珀色的眼睛。他就好像是等待着什么那样地，沉默地垂着头颅。他知道会要发生什么，而他也是昏了头了似的，是无所顾忌地走进来的。十七岁的情人走向他，他闻到情人头发上法国香水的气味，那种似乎是成熟男人的气味让他忍不住心有戚戚焉。“我爱你，我看见你第一眼我就爱上你了。”他听见徐英浩压低声音地说。而他也早就知道。那种爱情就像是丧失了惊喜的成分，他就在糊里糊涂的感动里，在不明就里的杂乱感情里第一次同某个人接吻了。

他那时候是十六岁。后来他听起些许人说过十六岁的爱情，炽烈滚烫得伤人的，而他却好像并没有那样体验过。徐英浩把他的衣服缓慢地褪下来，像剥去一颗葡萄的柔软果皮那样，把他的身体暴露到温热空气里去。凉的吻落在他的颈项上，肩膀上，然后是胸口和小腹。他就呼吸急促地闭上眼睛，仰着头，好像垂死的鸟那样。十七岁情人缓慢地亲吻他的身体，他柔软的乳头，平坦的小腹和沉睡的性器。那些吻把他变得很湿，软弱无力又湿漉漉地倒在床单里。情人把他的身体转过来去吻他的肩胛骨，苍白又脆弱的。他仿佛就只能够痛苦地呻吟了。而那种痛苦里又藏着似乎足以让他落泪的快乐，是的，是某种快乐，让他好像是落进翻涌热浪的湄南河里，心甘情愿地沉到那些悲楚和欢愉里去。然后他的情人进入他，进入他的身体，他们灼烫又紧密地缠绕在一起。他就开始哭了，而他也不知道他是在哭什么。那是他的第一次，很痛，但这好像不足以构成让他落泪的理由。他也许是在哭他的不明不白的爱情，谁知道呢。十七岁情人把他紧紧地抱在手臂里，他的下巴就搭在情人的肩膀上，他看见湄南河，汹涌的，滚烫的，湄南河。他就那样一直看着，一直到湄南河也落进沉默的黑夜里去。于是那就结束了。他疲惫地，孱弱地蜷缩进情人的怀里。我爱你，情人说。而他没有回答，他睡着了。

没有人过问死去的鹦鹉，就像没有人再过问十六岁的他一样。那个假期的吞武里就成了他不可多得的伊甸。红色双门轿车在下午出现，星期四的下午，或者星期六的，没有什么规律，他也从不知道徐英浩是怎样找到他的。他坐到那辆轿车上去，他们一路开到湄南河旁的葡式别馆，然后在阁楼卧室里做很多次爱，而每一次徐英浩都会吻着他的耳垂说爱他。这很奇怪，至少对他来说，他好像没有觉得自己有多么沦陷到爱情里去，他或许只是需要情人十七岁的身体而已。暖黄色肉体的色调，湿漉漉的空气，模糊的绿色芭蕉叶，窗户外面橘黄的夕阳和蒸腾着热浪的湄南河，他需要那些富有生命力的美丽的东西，而那些并不一定就是爱情。他那样想着，于是从没有回应过。他们做完是傍晚七点左右，他像只猫咪那样侧躺着，而徐英浩就靠在床头抽烟。“我不喜欢烟。”他说，对方就很快地把烟头掐灭了，一点橘红的火光湮灭在夕阳里。他凑上去吻情人的嘴唇，慵懒而充满色欲地，“再做一次，”他说。

于是他们又做一次，他倒下来，陷进白色床单里，出奇的柔软。那些痛苦和快乐的记忆让他日后常常感到惊奇，为他在那些无爱之爱里所表现出的渴求与热切。他们接长长的吻，直到快要窒息在昏暗潮湿的空气里面了，一种奇异得几近虚幻的窒息，使他觉得那一秒钟他的灵魂终于挣脱出去，终于跑出去，终于去到离这个世界很遥远的地方。他深吸一口气，那游走的灵魂便又霎时间回来了。

他没有问过将来，好像也不在意将来。“你带我走吗？”他有一次问，半身裸露地伏在床单上，他转过头去又用雾气迷蒙的眼睛看他的情人。那是个他们都曾想象过也都未曾问出口的问题，至少他是那样认为。而他旋即又兀自笑起来了，笑得眼睛都很妩媚地弯起来。“我开玩笑呢，”他说，“别吓着。”

十七岁情人却没有笑，他好像是很认真地，连声音都沉下来，说我会的。

那好像是真的在讲笑话，廉价的笑话总是轻浮，而以那种认真神情说出来的话却显得更加戏谑。他一边摇头一边从床上晃晃悠悠地爬起来去拿铜水壶，然后走过去浇一盆放置在门廊的花。那种没有人刻意料理的花反倒长得更繁盛，反而他小姐姐仔细料理着的那些花木却死得很快。去年十一月份的时候大姐姐的丈夫从上海捎来两株海棠，移栽在后院里不过四个月就给太阳晒死了。那是二月份的事情，那时候比他大一个月的小姐姐刚刚订婚，对方是门当户对家族的次子。他没有见过，他想着小姐姐大约也没有见过。那个清晨他从阁楼里走出来，远远就看见小姐姐站在枯死的海棠旁边。她在哭，瘦弱的肩膀抽动着。她哭得没有声音，而那时他也不知道小姐姐是在哭什么。他是后来才懂得那天她为之哭泣的海棠尸体，她面对着哭泣了整个早晨的海棠尸体，而那不只是一株死亡的花木。她是在哭泣她的苦难，她的忧郁，她不曾来过的爱情。

他是在什么时候懂得的呢？他没有再仔细想过，但那些关于小姐姐的理解好像是某些启示那样忽然降临在他身上的。就是一个瞬间，他就好像突然明白了他的小姐姐，作为一个女人的小姐姐。暑假快要结束的时候他们上西餐厅去吃饭，是个上海人开的西式餐厅。前菜是俄式沙拉，酸黄瓜的气味在昏沉暑热的傍晚里显得很是有点异样。他们慢吞吞地聊一些零碎事情，聊到他的父亲，父亲写信说月底便从度假的洋房回来，而他也并没有多么关心。侍应生过来撤沙拉碟换上第一道菜，他就在这空档里抬眼去看他的情人了。十七岁的徐英浩望着他，不说话，就是望着他，眼睛在湿润空气里显得温柔极了。那种几乎要让他缴械投降的温柔，像每一次在床上那样，他就低头了，任他的情人擭住他，掠夺他，占有他，带走他的一切，都可以，他都愿意。

他们说起他的小姐姐，和她死去的海棠。他很慢地讲着，一边慢吞吞地吃一盘白酱炖牛肉。而他其实并不太喜欢白酱的味道。海棠，他说，小姐姐的海棠死了。

徐英浩看着他，眼睛矜贵而克制，但还是没有说话。一直到他们彼此沉默地把那盘白酱炖牛肉都吃完，夜晚的空气变得温和起来，好像那些空气本身就变成了浓稠温和的白酱质地，像密不透风的丝绸包裹他们。他们就面对面坐着，直到十七岁情人终于开口，说我要回去了。

回哪里？他似乎还没有听懂。

美国。

小姐姐的海棠死了。

他就是那时候忽然这样想，突兀极了，而哭泣的小姐姐的背影似乎是没有办法和他混沌晦暗的爱情联系到一起去的。他低着头坐在那里，想那是不是他所能遇到的第一次告别。而他也知道这就是理所应当的结局。他的情人从海上来，然后从海上走，而他却忍不住去猜测那是不是对他无爱之爱的某种惩罚，似乎如果他爱得再决绝一些，再奋不顾身一些，这种离别就不会发生。这种猜测是荒诞的，就像他以为死去的鹦鹉和海棠尸体会成为某种隐喻一样荒诞无理，或是像那些他不曾也不愿回应的爱情。他那样想着，忽然感觉到一种莫大的窒息的剧痛，好像他的心脏也在一点点地碎开，破裂，从血管里流出蓝色的忧郁的血，那种剧痛愈演愈烈，痛到他几乎不得不弓起腰来，他一直喘气，喘到一句话都说不出来。然后他就开始流泪了，他开始哭泣，像他的小姐姐那样。

后来他偶尔会想到那时候哭泣的自己，而那个时候的他还不能够遮掩住哭泣的声音。他哭得很厉害，不仅仅是在晚餐的时候，也是在他们又回到那座葡式别馆的时候。他们在晦暗模糊的月光里接吻，他一边接吻一边想这样庸俗的爱情就是从一场不明就里的艳遇开始的，然后又用这样下流的方式结束。而那个晚上却是他们所有下流情事中最不顾廉耻的一次，令他几乎觉得自己好像是一个荡妇，婊子，或是随便什么，他只想把自己整个地投到火里去，然后死在那些热浪里。在那种死亡里掩埋着他的肉欲和谎言，那个谎言，是藉由爱的名义对他命运和庞大家族的反抗。他于是从中得到他的小姐姐得不到的那些东西，他未来命运里将要被剥夺的东西，他柔弱身体里热切而绝望地渴求着的东西。

邮轮离港是两周后的事情了，那时候学校已经开学，他便没有再去港口。他站在学校礼堂的钟楼看见湄南河港离去的那些邮轮，而他不知道哪一艘载着他的十七岁情人。是哪一艘似乎也并不重要，他好像突然就不在意了，变得很轻松了，就只是凝视着那些船只变得愈来愈远，渐渐消失在陆地的尽头。回去的时候礼堂里有人在用手风琴拉一首中国南方的小调，听得他几乎昏昏欲睡。

徐英浩临走前交给他在美国的地址，而他最终还是没有写信。就这样一年，写信的事渐渐就被淡忘了，连同他曾以为他可以为之去死的情欲一起。好像那些本身就不应该发生那样。他在两年后从中学毕业，然后听从家族的安排去伦敦留学。留学前的一个月他订了婚。

他在1930年的7月离家去往伦敦，邮轮在大约夜间十点钟的时候离港，他站在甲板上远远望见湄南河一岸上小钟楼的犄角，便又想起两年前他眺望着湄南河码头的时候，以及那时候低垂的天空和一首令人发昏的中国小调。而他也就在这样断续而丧失意义的琐碎回忆里慢慢离开海港，离开陆地。一切都在不间歇的后退之中渐渐消弭。1930年在他记忆里显得很模糊，似乎是丧失了某种至关重要的色彩而显得尤为黯淡。他记得坐在甲板上同两个西贡人说话，那是两个很年轻的男孩，雄心勃勃地谈起赴香港去支援越共的运动。那好像是整片殖民地共产党运动最为炽热的一段时间，而他对政治没有丝毫兴趣。他坐在两个男孩中间安静地听着，微笑着，作出一副他也在意世道兴亡的模样。30年代的政治似乎超越了其作为政治的意义，它成为暹罗以外那片广阔殖民地上人们赖以生存的某种信仰，他们藉谈论革命来证明自己的存在和热情，仿佛一场几乎是悲情英雄主义的反抗。而他理解那种反抗。他想，那种反抗总归是伟大的，是热切的，是充满力量的。

他在伦敦过了三年，这三年间都未曾往美国寄过信。毕业后他留在英国工作了一段时间，然后接到家里的电话，回国去与订婚的对象结婚。婚礼时大姐姐从巴黎回来，捎带回一瓶说是经典的法国香水。他一闻到那个味道就知道是十七岁情人用过的，他记得那个味道。这很奇怪，但他死都记得这种味道。他第一次闻到的时候的那种不安和阵痛的心情，晦暗的日光和热气朦胧的湄南河，他都记得清楚。他们坐在一起吃饭，说些平常的玩笑话，也说股票和金融，说起同美国有关的事情。去一趟美国吗？家人也那样问过，是出于时髦的心思或是什么他都不清楚。他说不愿意去。但那似乎听起来又有种毫无必要的逞强。

在那之后的十来年里他也忍不住常常会想徐英浩，十七岁的徐英浩，吻过他耳垂和肩膀的徐英浩。在那些年里他结婚，继承家业，工作，而那些事情他的情人都不知晓。他没有写过信，好像对少年情人的思念程度还不足以教他提笔去写信。又或者他其实已经失了再去反抗命运的勇气，那种十六岁少年才有的无望又热切的勇敢，在他想来有些迷人得不可企及。那十来年姑且算是战争年代，他每日从报刊上见到哪里又在战争，竟也开始偶尔谈论政治，但他本来是对此毫无兴趣的。他就那样过着日日重复的生活，然后变得不再年轻。他想少年情人大概不会再认出他来，而这样的想法又令他确切地感受到有几分戏谑了。

后来他是在1952年的时候到了美国，那是一个夏季的中午。他的飞机降落在芝加哥的机场，而那时候距离十七岁情人的可笑许诺也已经过去二十多年了。那个下午他在国家歌剧院看过了La Bohème，出来的时候天际已经渐渐地暗下来。他走出来看见一辆红色的雪铁龙停在那里，就像他记忆里暹罗的街头那样，那时候他的情人会站在双门轿车的旁边，用英语叫他的名字。如果是二十年前的话，他想，如果是二十年前的话，他们就会一路径直从帕那空开到吞武里，然后他们躲到面朝湄南河的别馆里接吻和做爱。他一边做爱的时候一边就会哭，眼睛越过他的情人去看昏暗汹涌的湄南河，他的躯体也沉在那些昏暗里，像沉在濒死的爱情里一样。他在哭的时候又会想他是不是真的爱他的情人，是藉由肉欲的反抗还是那真的是某种不能付之言语的奇异的爱情，而他就是用那样的爱情在日复一日地爱他十七岁的情人。

他站在那里一直望到红色雪铁龙消失在街道的尽头，然后就转身回去他要住的酒店，面朝密歇根湖的，是要比二十年前的别馆更加宽阔。晚上六点的时候侍应生来送晚餐，他拒绝了。七点的时候他的情人打来电话，问他是什么时候来的芝加哥。今天，他说，可我不想见你。讲完这句话他开始流泪了，但他已经能够很好地遮掩住哭泣的声音。那好吧。他的情人说，用那种温柔和克制的语调，像是二十年前一边亲吻他赤裸的肩膀一边讲话时候那样。他哭得很厉害，一言不发地，眼睛望着昏沉的窗外，直到一切天光又沉到黑暗里去以后。就是那个时候他知道他还爱他，就像在每一个他为之哭泣过的十六岁的夜晚里那样，他爱他，他会永远爱他，而他却不曾知道他自己的爱情。


End file.
